


tunggu aku di ...

by indomieseleraku



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku
Summary: tunggu aku di ...  — silakan isi titik-titiknya sendiri! xDterinspirasi dari lagu so7 - tunggu aku di jakarta. terima kasih sudah mampir :)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 2





	tunggu aku di ...

Lima menit lagi.

Yeji menyingkap lilitan syal yang menutup sampai areal hidungnya, "Nanti jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku, ya?"

Hyunjin manggut-manggut, satu tangannya mengusap pipi kanan Yeji, "Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Perempuan itu terdiam. _Mungkin saja?_ Yeji ingin melarang, tapi memang dia siapa. Lagi pula Hyunjin berhak atas segala keinginannya; melanjutkan pendidikan ke kota seberang dan melabuhkan mimpinya di sana.

Dari arah timur, gemuruh lokomotif mulai terdengar diiringi oleh pengumuman pada speaker. Hyunjin hampir beranjak. Ia lekas memeriksa selembar tiket dalam sakunya, lalu meraih gagang koper yang sesaat sempat terabaikan.

"Kali ini keretamu, kan? Ya sudah, pergilah. Hati-hati. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, nanti malah tertinggal."

Hyunjin melirik jam dinding besar yang terdapat pada koridor stasiun. Pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit. "Baik, aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu. Aku akan kembali."

Yeji mengangguk.

Hyunjin segera mempercepat langkah menuju peron. Ketika berhasil memasuki gerbong dan melihat keadaan di luar lewat kaca jendela, Yeji masih berdiri di sana—di tempat mereka berdua menunggu tadi. Senyum dan lambaian tangan Yeji belum berhenti, tentu saja Hyunjin menyempatkan diri untuk membalas sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

**Author's Note:**

> tunggu aku di ... — silakan isi titik-titiknya sendiri! xD  
> terinspirasi dari lagu so7 - tunggu aku di jakarta. terima kasih sudah mampir :)


End file.
